The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part IX
Hugeo is standing over the unmoving Drimble. Hugeo: No...I couldn't have killed him! I couldn't! Issac: Hugeo! We got company! Kal runs out of the stairway, followed closely by a horde of Marines. Drew: I thought you were supposed to take care of all of them, Mr. Big-Shot Pirate! Kal: DO I LOOK LIKE A YONKO TO YOU?! Let's get outta here before the Commander...the Commander... Kal sees Drimble lying on the ground. Kal: AUGHHH! YOU DEFEATED THE COMMANDER?! HOW?? Drew: Well, isn't that the question of the day. Marine: COMMANDER! What...what the heck happened here?? Issac: C'mon Hugeo, move! While they're distracted! Issac snaps Hugeo back to reality and the four run to the edge of the base, where they come to a sudden stop. Drew: Whoa! That's high! Kal: What are you waiting for? Let's gooooooooooooo Kal rams into the trio, pushing them over the edge and falling down with them. Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHHhhHHHHH! However, Issac's foot turns into that of a monkey, and it grabs onto an overhanging pole. Drew grabs his hand and grabs Hugeo's hand, and Kal holds on to Hugeo's foot, fearing for his life. Issac: Ow...gur... Drew: WE SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU AT THE BASE, IDIOT! Marine: Halt! A horde of Marines stands on the street, pointing their guns. Issac: Hold...on... Issac swings on the pole, eventually letting go. He, Drew, Hugeo, and Kal fly onto the roof. Drew: Wait...now that the governing force on Merceaux is basically after us, where do we go now? Kal: I can take you to my ship, and we can leave the island. Drew: What? I'm not going anywhere with you! Issac: I hate to say it, but leaving Merceaux is probably the best thing we can do. Hugeo: Incoming! The group turns around to see Marines climbing up the building. Kal: To the harbor! Run! Issac: Just our luck that the harbor's on the other side of the island... Marine: Shoot them! The Marines take aim, and fire. Hugeo: Oh boy... Hugeo stands to take the bullets and they are melted in his magma. Drew: Ha! You never learn, don't you? Marine: Bring the launchers! Drew: Wait, what?? The Marines take big launcher barrels and shoot rockets at the group. Issac: Uh oh...Get away! They jump to another building as the rockets explode, and the force of the explosion propels them farther. Marine: They're still alive! Take aim again! The group continues to run, but the Marines are smart and aim for where they are heading. Not only that, but they are running toward a large gap in the buildings. Issac: Someone think of something fast... Drew: I got an idea! We're going to jump off! Just grab onto me! Kal: You're not too different from me, are you little lady? *Drew slaps him* Kal: OW! Get back to your plan! Marine: FIRE! Drew: JUMP! NOW! The group jumps, and Drew pulls out something familiar. Drew: I knew this was a good tool... With the help of the whipcatcher, Drew latches on to a wire spanning the buildings. The trio form another human chain, and they zipline off into the distance, as the rockets zip cleanly above the wire and explode on another building. Drew: Whew! I knew that plan would work! Issac: Yes, it was. Now are you planning for...THE HUGE WALL IN FRONT OF US????? True to his words, they are zipping straight toward the wall of a building. Kal: Hold on, little lady! Kal's got this! *Climbs up to where Drew is* Drew: You try anything, pervert, and I'm pushing you onto the street. Kal: Wall, meet head! Kal readies his head, and when the building approaches he breaks the wall with a headbutt. The trio tumble into the building, whose occupants are shocked to say the least. Drew: So sorry about that, I'm sure the Marines will fix it if they don't nuke you first... They then run out of the house and back onto the streets, where they are met by...you guessed it, more Marines. Issac: Do these guys clone themselves or something?? Kal: I know an alleyway that will lead us straight to the harbor. It's only a few meters away! Marine: Pirate Kal Rydan, and you three fruit users who defeated the Commander...this is your last chance to surrender yourselves. Otherwise, you shall die immediately. Issac: They've all got launchers! We better hurry! They run a short distance, when suddenly another battalion of Marines comes up in front of them, each of them also with a launcher. Marine: Get ready... Kal: The alley's right there! Hurry! RUN! Marine: TAKE AIM... It's a race against the clock as the group runs across to the alley. They get close, and get ready to dive. Marine: FIRE! Every Marine fires a rocket in the direction of the alley, causing a massive explosion which does a lot of damage to nearby buildings. One Marine heads into the alley after the smoke clears to check for bodies. Searching Marine: I can't find any bodies! They may have escaped! Marine: We'll continue our search, then. Silas: NO, YOU WON'T. The Marines turn in shock to look at their lieutentant. Marine: But lieutenant- Silas: This has been a sad, sad day for our organization. We've let children make fools of ourselves. Enough damage has been done today. With an explosion that big, there is hardly any chance they would have survived. Everyone back to base! We've got a lot of cleaning up to do there... Meanwhile, at the harbor, Issac, Drew, Hugeo, and Kal emerge from the alley. Kal: Whew...that was just a bit...too close for me. Issac: OK, so we need to leave the island without a doubt. But where will we go to? None of us has any real sailing skills... Kal: Wait just a second! I know full well how to sail! I'll make you a deal here. I need to get back to my crew, and you owe me for eating the Devil Fruits I stole. If you help me sail back to my crew, my captain will be pleased, and you can gain sanctuary from the Marines! So? Hugeo: Your captain...as in a pirate captain? No way! Pirates are evil! I hate them! Issac: Hugeo...we don't have much choice. We don't need to affiliate with Kal's crew, just receive sanctuary from them. The only other option we have is to spend the rest of our lives on the run from the Marines. Hugeo: I...guess I'll go... Just then, a group of Marines enters the harbor. Issac: Crap! Not again! Silas: You don't have anything to worry about. We mean no harm. Hugeo: Dad? Silas: You kids have caused a huge ruckus today...wrecking our base, defeating the Commander... Hugeo: The Commander...! I'm sorry, Dad! I killed him! Silas: What are you talking about? He's in critical condition, but he's not dead. So it was you who gave the final blow? Not too shabby. Drew: Uhhhh, not that I don't appreciate your generosity, but why aren't you trying to capture us? Silas: No one else will admit it, and I hate to do it myself, but we lost here. You, the victors, shall live another day. And as I've told Hugeo...I believe that everyone has the right to follow their dream. Our dream disagrees with yours, but you were victorious over us today, so your dream lives on. Go on out to sea. Issac: Well, then...thanks, I guess. Silas: I wouldn't see it as a blessing. Once the commander regains his health, he will surely tell the higher authorities about you, and they will go after you...it will be a never-ending struggle. Especially for you, Issachar D. Tremau. Everyone on base knows your true name now, and soon probably every Marine in the North Blue will know also. Issac: But I didn't ask to be born with that name! It means nothing to me! Why is it even that important?? Silas: I am not knowledgeable myself...but the initial D has long been famous throughout history. It is said that D's will bring about a massive change to the world, which I severely doubt the World Government wants. They tried to kill off all of them hundreds of years ago, but...it appears they failed. Not only are you a D, but you are the last one too. Issac: Great...that just means more attention. Silas: I would leave as soon as possible. Who knows when a Marine patrol will show up here. One last word from me: Good luck. You're going to need it. Silas and his Marines walk away. Issac: Well then, we had better go soon. Hugeo? Hugeo: I'm...ready. Issac: Drew? What about your parents? Drew: Oh, don't worry. I'm sure our deeds will be spread over the entire island. My parents will understand. ALRIGHT THEN...LET'S GO! The group then set sail on the high seas. However, several hours later they were shipwrecked in a storm and died, so I guess this is THE END Nah, I'm just joking. I'm not leaving the wiki just yet! Coming up next: Voyage to the Black Isles!